Nightstar's Journey
by Maverick1997
Summary: Nightstar, a Decepticon femme, is on the run from her faction and searching for the Autobots. Crashing near Tranquility she's found by the very ones she was searching for. SunstreakerxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone,

This story will be a fairly short one as it is a request fic for BabyBumblebee17-the first person to ever request a story from me! :D This is the first chapter out of multiple although I may be slow at updating it.

Maverick1997

_Twin Bond_

'Comm. Link'

"Spoken Word"

* * *

My wings cut through the earth's outer atmosphere as I strived to put as much space between myself and the Decepticons as possible. Despite the Decepticon insignia displayed on my tailplane for the world to see, I still tried to get away from them. The energon in my lines moved sluggishly as there wasn't enough of it. Energy depletion warnings flashed across my HUD but I quickly overrode them. I had to keep going!

I don't know when I decided to find the Autobots but soon my scanners were searching the earth for an Autobot spark signature. My engines started to fail and I plummeted to the ground, my F35 aircraft mode unable to glide. Just as my body was about to crash into the ground I managed to transform and land heavily on my side. One last energy depletion warning flashed across my HUD before I fell into stasis.

* * *

My engine rumbled as I sat impatiently waiting for my brother to meet up with me. The last few hours had been spent patrolling the area around Tranquillity for Decepticons. Of course, my full attention hadn't been on the task; instead it was split between thinking up an extremely good prank to use on the Hatchet and the patrol. I couldn't wait to get back to base and put the plan into action. I could already see the Hatchet's faceplates as he found all his tools bright pink. Bouncing slightly on my wheels I continued to wait... and wait... and wait. Even though my chronometer showed me that it had only been five minutes since I had pulled into the parking spot, it felt like forever. Even as I thought of comming Sunny, his bright yellow alt form pulled up beside me.

_What took you so long slowpoke?_

_What's with all the human terms slaghead?_

_Aww sunny, I'm hurt. I thought I was your favorite sibling._

_Sides, your my only sibling. _

_Oh, right. So when can we get going? I have an epic prank that I'm just dying to put into action._

_This prank doesn't involve the hatchet does it? Actually, don't answer that because I'm not going to help you with this prank._

_Uh huh, sure you won't sunny._

_Giving an irritated huff sunstreaker spok over the bond. Can we just leave already because those femmes across the road look like they want to touch my paint. _

_Finally! I've wanted to leave this parking lot for ages. _

In response Sunstreaker just peeled out of the parking lot, tyres squealing as he picked up speed. Sides followed swiftly, preparing to race his brother back to base.

Out on the open road Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gunned their engines and pushed themselves to their maximum speed. As they sped back to base both of them picked up a fading Cybertronian energy signal. Grumbling under his air cycles about having to go off road, Sunstreaker reluctantly followed Sides towards the signal. Before long the twins were at what appeared to be the site of an aircraft crash.

As they reached the area where they detected the signal they could see small aircraft parts and tiny pieces of torn metal were strewn everywhere. The fuselage, most of the wings, nose and tailplane of an aircraft were still attached together and lying in a smouldering hole. Right where the debris got really thick there was a large, smouldering hole, with part of an aircraft sitting in it. The fuselage of the aircraft was still attached to the majority of the two wings, the nose and tailplane of the once operable aircraft. Some of the small vegetation in the area had been set alight by sparking wires but luckily no dense vegetation was nearby to be set alight. A faint curl of smoke threaded its way out of the fighter's engine.

Strangely, the aircraft was bright orange and black in colour, showing that it wasn't one of the human's fighter jets. Most of the aircraft was black with thick orange stripes running down both sides of the fuselage and across the middle of the wing, lateral ways.

Wary of the F-35 Strike Fighter being a Decepticon the twins unsheathed their swords. Sunstreaker made his way around to the other side of the airplane before they both started to advance upon it. Reaching the aircraft they immediately started looking for an insignia. Two minutes of searching had passed before Sideswipe moved the wing of the aircraft slightly. It was that movement which exposed the damaged but still visible Decepticon insignia.

"Sunny, it's a Decepticon. We should comm. base and inform them."

"Already ahead of you bro," Sunny said as the comm. link was accepted by Optimus Prime.

'Optimus Prime this is Sunstreaker. Sideswipe and I have found a damaged Decepticon fighter jet on Route 23 leading into base.'

'Do we know the mech?'

'I don't believe so sir, I haven't seen this alt mode before, neither has Sideswipe.'

'How badly damaged is the Decepticon?'

'Not coming out of stasis anytime soon and will most likely offline without medical attention in the next couple of earth hours.'

'I'm sending out Ratchet and Ironhide. Once Ratchet assesses the damage we will figure out what to do. Unfortunately I cannot come as Director Galloway is once again on base.'

'I still don't know why you don't just squish him and be done with it. He is jeopardising our existence on this planet.'

'You know that is not how we do things even though it is tempting at times.'

'I know, preparing to hold position. Sunstreaker out.'

Once closing the comm. link Sunstreaker turned to Sideswipe and informed him of the situation. Transforming back into their Lamborghini forms they settled down to wait.

The sky was becoming overcast when Ratchet and Ironhide showed up half an hour later. Ratchet, wasting no time, went straight to the Decepticon's side to assess the situation. Ironhide, ever distrustful of the enemy, ran in depth scans of the surrounding area and warmed his cannons. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, getting annoyed with the long wait just stood around talking over their twin bond. It wasn't until Ratchet made sounds of distress that they broke out of their separate thoughts.

"It's a femme and she's badly damaged. I can fix her enough to get her online and able to move but that is about it. Even then I'll need to set up an energon drip while I work."

"So the Decepticons have online femmes as well. I wonder why they never end up on the battlefield."

"I can only think of two reasons why she hasn't been seen on the battlefield before, either she has just arrived or they were trying to force her into breeding. The latter is much more likely."

In response Ironhide growled, Sideswipe nodded grimly while Sunstreaker just stood there scowling. Ratchet turned back to the femme's body, working quickly to stabilise the energon flow and bring the Decepticon back online.

Ten minutes later and Ratchet had made enough headway to risk pulling the femme out of stasis lock. Being extremely careful in case the Decepticon had gone offline with battle commands engaged, the chief medic triggered the codes to bring her fully online.

* * *

Energy efficiency 47%...

Booting up systems...

Running full systems check...

Systems: Damaged, in need of repair

Status: Functional

Surroundings: Enemies

Engage battle protocols...

Battle protocols engaged...

Channelling energy to blasters...

Audio receivers online...

Optics online...

My battle protocols engaged, the moment my optics came online my body transformed and sprung away from my previous position. Retractable wheels met the ground as I assessed the situation before me. Three Autobots, which I recognised as Ratchet, Sideswipe and Ironhide, stood before me looking wary.

The bulky black one named Ironhide had both of his cannons primed and pointing at me, most likely prepared to shoot at a moment's notice. Sideswipe, the silver warrior, had both energon swords drawn and pulled up in an offensive position. Directly beside him and in an identical position was Sideswipe's twin, Sunstreaker, a bot of equal deadliness on the battlefield. Closer in front of me, the Chief Autobot Medic, Ratchet, had his hands in their tool forms, most likely because he had just fixed me enough to bring me online.

Overriding the battle protocols was hard but once I did I remembered why I was on the planet Earth. I had been looking for them. Realising the Autobots were not an immediate threat I offlined my two hand-held ion blasters and subspaced them before retracting my wheels and straightening up.

The cables in my wings and neck protested harshly at the movement, sending error signals straight to my HUD. Stumbling a little at the sudden rush of data, I would have fallen over if not for the medic reaching out to my arm and steadying me.

"I am Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer for the Autobots. The rest of the mechs behind me are a bunch of pit-spawned slag heads so don't pay them any attention."

An indignant protest came from Ironhide before one of Ratchet's famous wrenches collided with his helm. Sunstreaker just scowled more than usual while Sideswipe protested in a similar fashion to Ironhide.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

"You, slaggers, keep your lip plates shut before I weld them together." Ratchet threatened before turning to me, "Now that you're online we need to head back to base so I can finish your repairs. It will be rough going for you as we head back to base but I can't transport you offline."

"I understand," I replied, grimacing a little at the thought of the pain to come.

Ratchet quickly subspaces the items he must have been using to work on me, before telling Sunstreaker to help me over to the side of the road.

Sunstreaker responded with a scowl, something which must be common for him. I don't know why the Chief Medic thought it was a good idea for Sunstreaker to help me; he looked to be the one who distrusted me the most. Admittedly Ironhide looked like he wanted to blow my wiring to Cybertron and back. However, Sideswipe only appeared slightly wary of me and not at all like he wanted me offline.

It was only then that I realised the medic must have scanned me... and found out what Sideways had done. Shuddering slightly I tried to hide my suddenly dark thoughts from the three Autobots. I'm not even sure if any of them caught my expression, a good thing too.

The yellow Autobot warrior moved to hover on my left side, impatiently waiting for me to start walking towards the main road. Thinking that getting to the side of the road was preferable to being the cause of another argument between the three I started to hobble slowly towards the road.

After taking only five steps, the yellow twin got thoroughly fed up with my slow pace and literally swept me off my feet in order to carry me ten long strides before dumping me unceremoniously on the side of the road. Hissing as my damaged armour hit the hard ash felt I stagger to my feet before triggering my second transforming sequence. Instead of changing into my F35 form I transformed into my Lotus Elise form, ready to get the trip to the Autobot base over and done with.

My plating was uneven, causing the wires to twist in unusual ways. The result of this was an uncomfortable ache with no relief. The sooner we got to the base the sooner my body would be able to start to self-repair.

No sooner than Sunstreaker had dumped me on the road, he and the rest of the bots were in their alt. modes and ready to go, my transformation being slower than all of theirs'. The two twins raced off ahead as Ratchet and I started up our engines and set off at a slow but steady pace in order to not aggravate my injuries. I had a feeling the Autobot CMO wouldn't be happy if any of the wounds reopened after he had patched them up.

Memory Log:

The rest of the trip to the base was uneventful although by the time we arrived I was borderline stasis lock. The experience is one I never wish to repeat. I can't believe for once I'm actually creating a memory log although I'm sure I'll forget where I am when I wake up. Hopefully this log will help me realise I'm in the med bay and that I shouldn't bring my weapons online.

I'm not sure what's gotten into me, usually I'm the outgoing, doesn't take any slag from nobody femme. Something must have been knocked out of place when I crashed because since I came out of stasis I haven't been acting my usual way at all. Hopefully the self repair system will fix the error before I come online whenever the CMO takes me off the drugs he's put me on..

My systems seem to be getting more sluggish by the second and there is only minutes until I fall into a drug induced stasis. There's just one more thing I want to remember... why did I feel so jittery around that yellow twin? Was it because I knew his record as a warrior or was it something else?

...Systems shutdown

Stasis in ...3...2...1...

* * *

Now that you've read it, review it! I'd love to have some feedback on how it went-and what needs improving. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Awakening

Hey Everyone!

Freak out time, I actually updated! This story has had an amazing response with only one chapter posted. Admittedly I've been drawn into writing some extremely long fanfictions through participating in NaNoWriMo. This request fic is for Bumblebee17. I hope that you enjoy this chappie Bee. Updates are few and far between and I apologise for this. I actually forgot the main character's name in here and managed to write over 1k without mentioning her name. :) Totally forgot what I had previously written as well so I hope this makes sense. Now, enjoy the chapter!

Mav

* * *

Chapter 2

Coming out of stasis is never fun but it's always worse when you're medically put into stasis. The first thing I sensed when I came online was the close proximity of a mech. Of course this sent me into a frenzy and before my neural sensors came online I was jumping off of the berth I was on. This resulted in me losing my stability and falling flat on my faceplates, not the most agile of my stunts.

Snarling a little I shoved the ground away from me and spun towards the wall, ending up with my back to the wall. For some reason my swords didn't deploy so I took a fighting stance and finally looked around.

Apparently I was in a medbay if the surgical tools and med bot were anything to go by. The red and yellow mech stood facing me, holding out his hands placatingly.

Despite this I didn't trust him; medics didn't always want to heal. Take Scalpel as an example, he'd heal you only if he could experiment with you first, usually in some painful or embarrassing way. Hook, the other Decepticon medic was much the same, except he demanded interfacing for his skills.

There was a difference with this medic though, he wasn't trying to get close enough to touch me or experiment on me. Granted, he'd probably already had well over enough time to do whatever he wanted with me while O was in stasis. Running an internal scan it seemed as if he hadn't tried anything... How unusual. Maybe this medic wasn't the same as the rest; maybe he really did just want to help. Then again I guess that is the Autobot ideal.

Relaxing slightly I moved away from the wall and dropped my defensive position. The yellow and red mech didn't move in response, either to embrace the move or attack me. They stayed wary of any movements I made.

The medic on the other hand started to drag me onto the berth. His large hand gripped my tightly around the wrist before yanking me towards his desired destination. The movement was much too similar to ones that Hook had made before and I attempted to get out of his grip. My struggles seemed to confuse the medic, how stupid could the medic be? There was no way in the pit that I wanted to be "pleasured" that way. The hostile mechs actually stepped forwards when they saw my alarmed faceplates.

They were coming closer to me, surrounding me. There was no way to get out of here now. By myself I would be unable to take them out and escape. I was stuck here where I certainly did not want to be. What were they going to do to me?

The medic snarled something to the other mechs, making them all back off. I was thrown on to the berth and let out a gasp as I waited for the mech to climb on top of me, take the pleasure that he surely wanted. The attentions of the mech were fully on me but he wasn't approaching any closer to the berth where I was.

I sat up slowly from where I had been thrown, moving into the sitting position I stayed where I was. No point in angering this mech who seemed like he wouldn't mind killing me or something similar. All I wanted to do was get away from all the other mechs, get away from anyone who could harm me. The plan hadn't been to end up with these random mechs, not by a long shot.

"Calm down femme, nothing is going to happen to you while you are here. I need to run some scans and then you can discuss what you are doing on earth with Optimus," the medic growled as he grabbed two scanners from a tray at the side of the berth.

The other mechs cautiously left the room, seemingly worried that I would try to attack this medic or try to escape again. I watched them warily until they had all left the room. If I had to I would be able to overpower this mech, if I had a bit of luck. I certainly wasn't the strongest femme around and after the crash I wasn't going to be able to do as much damage as usual.

The medic picked up the scanner and ran it over me. There was no flirting; nothing to suggest this mech was going to come on to me. I stayed wary though, knowing that it might be part of his plan. Maybe he thought he would be able to lull me into being placid and take advantage of me that way.

"Oh just calm down. I'm not going to try anything. Even if I wanted to I would have my aft handed to me by the Prime," Ratchet said, getting quite annoyed with the bots who had made this femme so wary.

To her though it seemed like he was angry with her. Shrinking back just slightly she waited for the scans to be over. This medic certainly was a very grumpy one, a trait she could recognise easily considering her time with the Decepticons.

The scans finished Ratchet packed up the different scanners and turned to the femme in front of him. She was shrinking in on herself, presumably to offer more protection in case of some kind of attack. Ratchet sighed as he walked back over to her. Nothing was wrong with her chassis now; all the damage had been fixed. She would be a little bit tender for a while and unable to fly for the next couple of earth days but would be fine.

"You're frame has been fixed up from the crash. You won't be able to fly for the next couple of days and the pain will go away fairly soon. You are just a bit tender from the new materials needed to patch up your chassis," Ratchet said as he handed her a medical grade energon cube. "Here is some energon. I need you to drink it and then we'll see about you meeting Optimus Prime, the leader of the autobots."

The femme just sat there in front of him, not saying a word. Ratchet again worried about what she had been through to make her act this way. Anyways, Optimus would work in out once she had drunk the energon and been delivered to him. Ratchet certainly wasn't the person for getting people's feelings out in the open. He was bad enough with his own never mind others.

I sat there drinking the energon slowly. It tasted a bit odd but not like it was poisoned. This medic seemed nice enough that it was unlikely I had been poisoned, especially if he was talking about me going to speak to the leader of the faction.

I had heard of Optimus Prime, seen him in battle even. He was an imposing mech who was about as tall as Megatron, if not taller. For certain he was powerful but also a great leader. Some of the mechs around the Decepticon base would talk about he would never badly punish the troops under his command. Those mechs however usually found themselves offline before long.

It was an unspoken rule that you had to talk down on the Autobots, on everything they stood for. If you didn't you would certainly end up offline, like many of the different Decepticons had found themselves. The stories which reverberated around the base rang with a falseness that everyone could pick up. The usual tales of how bad we would be treated if captured were certainly the favourites but held absolutely no truth as no one had ever returned from the Autobots.

The Decepticons never launched an attack to get their lots bots back from the Autobots and many disappeared from optic sight. Whether they had been offlined or brought into the Autobot ranks no one knew although many suspected the bots had become Autobots. You were surely beheaded if anyone heard you say such a thing but it was the general consensus.

I finished the energon cube and hopped off the berth, ready to go speak with this leader the medic was going on about. It wasn't like I could actually recall this bots name but I felt no remorse over the fact that I would probably never find it out. After all, how long would I even be spending at this base?

I was going to find out just what did happen to prisoners with the Autobots, to either confirm the general consensus or prove it wrong. Either way I never would be able to tell the Decepticons and possibly risk my helm in the process. It was time to go.

The medic led me out of the medical bay and down a few hallways. Around my pedes were different creatures walking around. What they were doing I didn't particularly know but it seemed to be that they inhabited this base with all the Autobots. Why in the world would these bots familiarise themselves with such creatures, unless to use them as slaves?

I pushed the thought from my mind as I approached a large doorway, at the end of a long corridor. This was where Optimus Prime must reside; sitting in this office each orn to do his different work. It certainly didn't seem so elaborate as Megatron's office or rather throne room. Maybe this bot was quite different from Megatron, our feared leader.

"Prime, the femme is here to see you," Ratchet called, waiting for a reply.

Soon enough there was a reply and the doors slid open. I was pushed into the room gently as the doors sealed shut behind me. Suddenly I was flooded with different emotions, ones that I wasn't particularly happy with. At least the room wasn't sound proof so he really couldn't hurt me even if he wanted to.

I don't know why my processor insisted on thinking that the Autobots were anything like the Decepticons I had just left. I had purposely come searching for them in order to join their ranks, why was I thinking this way now? I was meant to be looking forward to joining these ranks, if they would take me. I had risked offlining just to get here and now I was watching them all warily?

I walked in and waited for the leader to talk to me. He was even more imposing when you were facing him than he had been from across the battlefield. There was an aura to this mech that really made you pay attention to him, listen to him.

Optimus just sat there looking at me as I waited for him to speak. Would he take me into the faction or would I have to return to the Decepticons? Would I have to run for the rest of my existence or would I have a place to belong? All these questions would be answered by this one mech here in front of me.

"Hello, come in and take a seat. I'm Optimus Prime as you may know," Prime said, his deep baritone voice filling the small room.

I walked over and shook his proffered servo. Although not a custom from our planet I assumed it was something those creatures did here.

"Hi, I'm Nightstar," I offered nervously, my voice very faint.

"Well it's nice to have you on base Nightstar. May I ask why you crashed here on Earth?" the Prime started off with, obviously eager to get down to facts.

Maybe he was pressed for time, having something coming up relatively soon. Either way I hesitated slightly in replying to his words. I prepared myself for some yelling or a hit from the mech but instead he just waited as I put together my response.

"I was coming to Earth to look for the Autobots actually. I was, am, a Decepticon and I don't want to be any more. I don't want to have to live on that base with all the cruel mechs, I don't want to plunder and kill unnecessarily. I don't want to have to fear for my safety every second of the orn and watch my back when I'm recharging. I don't want any of it," I rushed, getting everything out in one go.

I surprised myself with what I was saying. I didn't think that I had thought that way at all, that I had so many pent up opinions. They were always under a close lock and key when on the Decepticon base because just one sentence could end up with me offline. I didn't want to be offline, didn't want to have to deal with any of the pain that would come with it.

Optimus Prime looked me over as I sat there, nervously fiddling with my servos. Maybe he had understood the meaning behind my rushed words or maybe it had totally passed him by. Would he ask me to join or accept me into his ranks? Would I be turned away from the life I desperately wanted to lead?

"It seems that you wish to join our ranks Nightstar. I am not sure how well our troops will adjust having a former Decepticon in their ranks. Although it is not unheard of usually we can place bots with a team that works for them. Currently the mechs you find here are our only mechs on earth and the only ones you can be stationed with. If you would like I can consider a short term placement to see how you interact with the troops around here and prove your trustworthiness to us," Optimus Prime offered, a very lenient offer indeed.

Of course I would need to prove just how trustworthy I was. They wouldn't go around accepting random bots into their ranks all the time, especially not former Decepticons. The bots could be spies, trying to get different intelligence that was needed. This really was as good of an offer as I was going to get.

"Yes, thank you," I replied, watching Optimus Prime's reaction.

He didn't look pleased or particularly upset by the fact that I accepted his proposal. I guess he was the one to propose it in the first place but he didn't seem to mind either way.

"Well, I'll have to assign a bot to stick with you throughout your induction stage. You won't be able to access the whole base but there will at least be a fair bit of the base you will be able to go to. You won't go off the premises without having two Autobots with you at all times." Optimus prime said, laying down the ground rules. "I think I shall have the twins as your tour guides for the moment. Mainly it will be Sunstreaker but the rest of the time Sideswipe will show you around. I'll assign you quarters next to the two of them so as to make things easier. For the moment I'll ask Sunstreaker in."

I looked at the prime wondering just who these twins were. Surely he wasn't talking about the pit spawned twins that were the bane of most Decepticon's existences? They were renowned for their bad behaviour and outstanding skills in battle. Admittedly there would be no one better to put in charge of a Decepticon turning Autobot. They wouldn't hesitate to offline me, not if all the rumour were true.

I sat in the chair nervously awaiting the two mechs to show up. I didn't want to know just who these mechs were. What if they took an instant disliking to me? They could easily arrange it so it looked like I was an infiltrator and get me kicked out. What if they decided to offline me or rape me just for the fun of it? The way the rumours were it wouldn't be an odd occurrence for the two of them.

The doors slid open behind me but I was too nervous to turn around and see the twin who was surely behind me. Footsteps could be heard right behind me until a mech was standing beside my chair.

"Hey Prime, what can I help with?" a voice said, oddly similar to one I had heard the previous day.

"You shall be escorting this femme around base Sunstreaker. A reminder that you are to be on your best behaviour at all times. Ironhide will be monitoring you closely."

A sigh from beside me and a reluctant okay. I lifted my helm to look at the mech, wondering why the voice was just so common to me. I gasped, low enough that neither of the mechs heard anything. This was the bot from yesterday, the one I had felt so uncomfortable around. Really it was no surprise now why I hadn't been comfortable at all. This was one of the twins, the renowned twins who could supposedly down Megatron if given the opportunity.

Sunstreaker must have felt my optics being trained on him as he shifted his helm to the side to look at me. Optics met my own and the bot seemed unsurprised to see me. There was some emotion lurking behind the front of his optics but I didn't really get caught up in it, too focused on the beautiful colour of his optics.

Something must have been said in the room as suddenly I was being pulled out of my chair by Sunstreaker. I muttered a quick thank you to the Prime before being dragged out of the room and into the hallway. The twin set a cracking pace, meaning that I almost had to run in order to keep up with him. Really he could have slowed down just a tad, there was no specific reason to be running through the halls of the base now was there.

I was pulled through the corridors and then shoved into a room. Sunstreaker followed behind and locked the door. I looked at the mech nervously and he just grinned at me. I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway but Sunstreaker seemed unconcerned. He went and sat himself down on a berth and gestured for me to make myself comfortable.

"These are my shared quarters. We may be here a while as Ironhide is after me again, I pulled another prank," Sunstreaker said, listening out into the hallway.

I sighed. So this was what the devil twin was like, a prankster!

* * *

Okay, awkward spot to stop but meh. This is going to be a short chapter story. :) Review please?


End file.
